mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Maveric Universe
The Maveric Universe is the shared fictional universe where most comic book titles produced by Maveric Comics take place, including those featuring Maveric's most familiar characters. Though the concept of a shared universe was not new or unique to comics in 1961, writer/editor Stan Lee, together with several artists including Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko, created a series of titles where events in one book would have repercussions in another title and serialized stories would show characters' growth and change. Headline characters in one title would make cameo or guest appearances in other books. Eventually many of the leading heroes assembled into a team known as the Avengers. This was not the first time that Marvel's characters had interacted with one another—Namor the Sub-Mariner and the Original Human Torch had been rivals in Marvel's "Golden Age"—but it was the first time that the comic book publisher's characters seemed to share a world. The Marvel Universe was also notable for setting its central titles in New York City (by contrast DC heroes each live in a different fictional city). Care was taken to portray the city and the world as realistically as possible with the presence of superhumans affecting the common citizens in various. {Copyedit|date=August 2009}} inhabiting each Earth. Art by Dan Jurgens and Art Thibert]] The DC Multiverse is a fictional continuity construct that exists in stories published by comic book company DC Comics. The DC Multiverse consists of numerous worlds, most of them outside DC's main continuity allowing writers the creative freedom to explore alternate versions of characters and their histories without contradicting and/or permanently altering the official continuity. The number of alternate universes used by the Multiverse construct has varied over the years due to DC Comics' policy of using or abandoning the concept at various points in its publishing history. Multiverse (DC Comics) Although the Maveric Universe or Multiverse,is a fictional,shared reality,there is no such as a Crisis,where all the fictional realities,can collapsed into a single reality,such with DC Universe or Multiverse (DC Comics) become only 52 Alternate Realities,since the very concept of alternate reality,claims an infinate number of alternate realities,there can no crisis to destroy all the other fictional realities and collapse them a single fictional reality or 52 alternate realities,when there would still an infinate number,just by those two events alone. Multiverse A Multiverse is the collection of alternate universes''Multi'' is the Latin prefix meaning "many"., with a similar nature and a universal hierarchy. The Marvel multiverse contains Earth-616, most of the What If? worlds, as well as the vast number of the alternate Earths seen in the Marvel Universe. Since the very basic make up of the Maveric Universe,is the existance of actual time travel and various superbeings,such as the Atlanteans and the Taurons,who travel in the infinate realm of Temporal Space,the Maveric Universe comprises,not one,single Universe,but an infinate number of alternate realities. The original term and concept were coined by Michael Moorcock for his "Eternal Champion" sequence. The lead characters from Moorcock's work are obviously the inspiration for the Captain Britain Corps. MAVERIC COMICS INC,STUDIOS MAVERIC COMICS STUDIOS/MAVERIC LIONS PRODUCTIONS. MAVERIC LIONS WEBZINES.MAVERIC BOOKS, MAVERIC TOYS, MAVERIC MAGAZINES MANAGEMENT.MAVERIC FILMS, MAVERIC ADULT MAGAZINES, MAVERIC ADULT WEBZINES. All rights reserved-2005/2006/tm© Maveric lion's entertainment group Maveric Comics or rather the Maveric Lions Entertainment Multiverse,is shared multiple fictional realities,with several key alternate realities in common,namely the Legion of Time Sorcerers what they'll learn about on this wiki. . All material,unless otherwise stated property of Maveric Lions Productions,Inc. Public website None Get a promotion box for your website Group address Current web address: http://groups.google.com/group/MavericEntertainmentGroup Current email address: MavericEntertainmentGroup@googlegroups.com Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. • Maveric Enterprises, Inc. • Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc. • All contents -- and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. COPYRIGHT AND TRADEMARK NOTICES• Except as noted, all books, titles, characters, character names, slogans, logos, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. • Maveric Enterprises, Inc. • Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc All contents -- and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. Maveric Comics TRADEMARKS. The Maveric Lion logo is a trademark of copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. . Idiots are a trademark of Idiots Productions.Inc. Happy Hanover is a trademark of Happy Hanover Comics. Happy Hanover Production, Inc ‘’Life With Jonesie”” is a trademark of ’Life With Jonesie’’ Comics. The Tina Small• Collector is a trademark of The Tina Small Collector Production,Inc. All right reserved • Trademarked in the U.S. and/or other countries. All other trademarks referenced herein are the properties of their respective owners. • Entire contents trademarked (® or TM) and copyrighted (©) 1986-2007 by Maveric Comics, Inc. and its respective Licensors. • All contents -- and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc.,